


Di tazzine e dignità

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: "Non importa quanta dignità tu abbia, se un bambino ti offre una tazzina vuota, tu devi bere."Questa frase, trovata su facebook, mi ha dato l'ispirazione per scrivere questa One Shot. Secondo voi, quanta dignità ha il Signore Oscuro?





	

Anche se ormai erano diversi anni che trascorrevano il Natale e le altre feste in quel modo, quasi nessuno si era ancora abituato alle loro strane cene di famiglia, tantomeno Rumplesti ltskin. Certo, bisognava ammettere che come famiglia la loro era quantomeno singolare, e per parecchie ragioni; non ultima, quella di comprendere e riunire intorno allo stesso tavolo numerose persone che in passato avevano cercato di uccidersi o rovinarsi la vita a vicenda.

In ogni caso, di volta in volta l'atmosfera si faceva più rilassata e, perché no, persino piacevole, anche se l'ex folletto non riusciva proprio ad abbandonare del tutto quella certa aria di diffidenza che gli derivava da circa due secoli di isolamento e odio per il mondo.

C'erano solo due persone con cui riusciva veramente ad aprirsi: una era seduta al suo fianco, sorridente, e l'altra stava giocando sul tappeto con gli altri bambini, godendosi i regali appena ricevuti.

_Sua figlia_.

Se anche quelle rimpatriate fossero state la più grande tortura del mondo, le avrebbe affrontate volentieri ogni sera per vederla sorridere e divertirsi così.

Ricordava ancora la paura che lo aveva assalito il giorno in cui Belle gli aveva detto di essere incinta: il timore di ripetere gli stessi errori, di perdere entrambe come gli era successo con Bae e Milah. La prima volta che aveva preso in braccio la sua bimba era stata insieme un'immensa gioia e un indescrivibile dolore, perché non poteva non pensare a suo figlio, al fagottino piccolo e indifeso che aveva stretto nella sua capanna fin troppi anni prima.

Ancora una volta, era stata Belle a dargli la forza, a ripetergli fin dall'inizio che era e sarebbe stato un ottimo padre e che avrebbero difeso insieme quella piccola vita che stava nascendo dal loro amore.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti proprio da colei che ne era l'oggetto: Claire si era avvicinata al tavolo e aveva attirato l'attenzione dei genitori.

Porse loro due tazzine di plastica vuote, parte del regalo di Regina e Robin.

"Mamma, papà, abbiamo fatto il tè, ne volete un po'?" Belle accettò subito la sua tazzina, mentre Rumplestiltskin la guardò sorpreso, e quell'esitazione dovette convincere la figlia che qualcosa non andasse.

"Oh scusa, papà, hai ragione, mi sono dimenticata una cosa!" Claire corse a rovistare fra i pennarelli sparsi sul pavimento, finché non ne trovò uno blu; a quel punto, facendo attenzione a non inclinare troppo la tazza (non poteva certo rovesciare il the), cominciò a scurire parte del bordo. Quando ebbe finito, tornò verso il tavolo sorridendo soddisfatta.

"A te piace più così, papà, non è vero?" Rumplestiltskin guardò l'oggetto nelle mani della figlia: l'inchiostro andava a simulare un'inequivocabile sbeccatura. Fissò sbigottito la tazzina ancora per qualche secondo poi la prese, la portò alle labbra e finse di bere.

Ed eccolo lì, l'Oscuro, l'essere magico più potente di tutti i mondi, il mostro che le madri avevano usato come spauracchio verso i figli capricciosi per secoli, mentre beveva da una tazzina vuota per far felice la sua bambina.

Eppure non si sentì ridicolo né stupido e quando ebbe finito si chinò per darle un bacio.

"Grazie, tesoro, è buonissimo."


End file.
